My Head In The Clouds
by HelloWorld123
Summary: Simple Plan Story.
1. Chapter 1

_**" Wake the hell up." I heard my twin sister say through the closed door. **__**I rolled over in my bed and looked at the cat shaped clock on my night stand. **__**"Ugh it's 5:30 in the god damn morning." I yelled back. "Oh hush up. It's one **__**more day. Tomorrow we graduate." I sighed as i pushed my black comforter **__**off my body and got up. My feet touched the white shag carpet. I walked over **__**to my closet and pulled out my uniform. I got out my white blazer buttoned it up, **__**tied on the red tie, shortened the knee length skirt so it was a mini skirt, put on **__**my black knee highs and my black boots. I ran out of my room and into the bathroom **__**that me and my sister shared.**_

_**She was in there finishing up her makeup and brushing her teeth. Me **__**and My sister even though we are twins we don't look alike. After we got done **__**doing are make-up mine black eyeliner on the top and bottom and mascara that **__**brought out my green eyes. Andie's only being brown eyeliner on the bottom **__**of her eyelid and mascara that brought out her grayish blue eyes. We walked out **__**of the bathroom and into the small living room. I sat in the kitchen drinking coffee **__**when Andie said "Hey a couple of my friends are picking us up." I swallowed **__**my mouth full of coffee and asked "Oh? Do they go to warrior?" Andie laughed **__**and said "Nah, they already graduated."**_

_**I almost chocked on my coffee and looked at her shocked. "You? **__**Chilling with guys that already graduated? Wow look at you Ms. Bad ass." **__**She just laughed and stuck her tongue out at me. As soon as we were done **__**her phone went off. "Oh hey!"..."Yeah"..."Ha ha okay be there in a sec." **__**I looked up from the sink. "They here?" She ust nodded and grabbed her bag. **__**We walked out slowly and saw an old beat up silver Chevy. A guy with brown **__**hair with a 'Role Model' shirt with jeans and old vans came running up too me. **__**He hugged me and said "Andie I've missed you!" "Um..I love giving **__**people hugs and everything but dude i don't know who you are.." I said with **__**a smile. He backed away and looked at my face. "Whoa. Your British." **__**I laughed at that and said "Yeah..I'm Andis;s sis Amelia but call me Eddi." **__**I smiled. He smiled back and said "Well ello Eddi I'm Pierre**_

_**He stuck out his **__**hand i took it and pulled him into a hug. He laughed and i said "Now that i **__**know **__**you it's not weird hugging you!" I heard someone clear there throat and saw Andie. **__**I let go of Pierre and said "Oops sorry hun. Here's your boyfriend." Both Andie **__**and Pierre blushed and I just walked too the car. I could hear music from the inside **__**of the car. I started to sing along as i opened the back door. A guy from the front **__**seat turned down the music and said "Hey Andie." **_

_**I rolled my eyes and said "Ugh **__**babe I'm not Andie." He jumped and looked at me. "Oops **__**sorry. I should have **__**looked at you first."He said with a chuckle. I looked at his face and **__**laughed too. **__**"Oh it's quite alright." I stuck out my hand. "I'm Andie's sister Amelia..but call **__**me Eddi." He shook my hand and said "Hiya. I'm David."**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I shook his hand and smiled. He smiled back and said "By the way, i like your **__**accent." I laughed and said "Really? I like your and Andie's canadian one better. **__**I think I got stuck with the crappy british one." He laughed and shook his head an said.**_

_**"Nah. I like yours. It's cute." As he said that Andie and Pierre got into the car. "Alright **__**Andie and David switch spots." "But...Pierre baby!" Me and Andie burst out into a fit of giggles. **__**"Oh shut up David and get in the back with Eddi, she doesnt bite." "Well I mean unless your in **__**into that." I added with a wink. The car erupted into laughter as David and Andie switched seats. **__**On the way to Warrior High School Pierre, Andie and David talked. Since i didnt really **__**know Pierre or David i kind of ust sat there and listened to the converstation.**_

_** My heart kind of **__**started to break after I saw the way David looked at Andie I don't know why since i just met the **__**noticed something was wrong he looked at me. "Eddi?" "Hmm?" "Are you okay? You look like **__**your going to cry." I just smiled and said "Who me? But I have no reason too." He smiled back. **__**"We're hereeeeee!" Pierre said in a sing-song voice. I rolled my eyes as we all got out of the car. **__**Andie and Pierre exchanged hugs and then her and David. I just stood there. "EDDII!" **__**Pierre screamed my name as he hugged me. I just laughed as he picked me up in a hug. He lets **__**me down and I walked over to David and gave him a much calmer hug. "So Andie we'll be back here **__**too pick you back up at 2:00 right?" Andie nodded. "Wait, I'm getting out at 12:00 that's when my last **__**class ends" I say. "I'd say I'll come but I don't get off work until 1:00." Pierre said. I just shrugged and **__**said "It's fine. I'll just walk home." David spoke up and said "No. It's too far of a walk. I'll come and pick **__**you up." **_

_**"Really? Well thanks hun." I said with a smile. After we said are goodbyes me and Andie walked **__**into the school. They went to are lockers and it was off the homeroom for the both of us. The day went **__**by pretty slowly. My last class ended and i walked to my locker, got out my bag and put my books in it. **__**I walked outside to the steps and sat down. "Hello Gorgeous." **_


	3. Chapter 3

_** I rolled my eyes at the sound of my ex-boyfriend**_

_**Brandon Smith. "Can't you go away?" I spat at him. "Ah that beautiful accent of yours, it's just so hard to **_

_**resist." **_

_** He said as he let his fingers slide down my left shoulder "Really?" I say with sarcasim. "Then try **_

_**harder." "Ouch!" He says with fake sadness. He continues to stroke my shoulder down to my wrist and **_

_**back up. I was getting really pissed off. "Will you stop that? Get your hands off of me you creep." I**_

_**yelled. I started to walk down the steps. He grabbed my wrist to stop me. "Look here you little bitch!" **_

_**He raosed his hand like he was going to hit me. "..." We looked over to see**_

_**a very pissed off David. Brandon laughed evily. "Who the fuck are you?" I responded saying "Nobody. Now**_

_**do like he said and get off of me!" I struggled underneath his grip. He pulled even tighter so i kicked him.**_

_** "Ow! You fucking bitch!" He pushed me to the ground. "You bastard!" David jumps at Brandon. They**_

_**start to punch eachother I stumble over to them and try to break them up. Instead of Brandon trying to **_

_**hit David he punched me instead. I stumble backwards and fall down the last few steps. David pushes **_

_**Brandon off of him and helps me up and too his car. "Oh my god are you okay?" I nod my head. I try to**_

_**hold back my tears, but once i started to speak i felt them run down my cheeks and onto the hand that**_

_**was covering my mouth and noes. "Yeah." I manage to say. For the rest of the ride i didn't talk since it**_

_**hurt too much to speak.**_

_** My right hand still covered my mouth and noes. The pain was so much I couldn't stop crying. David**_

_**noticed and he took and held my left hand. I looked at him strangly. "Oops sorry, I get it we just met..." **_

_**He trailed off. I just shook my head and grabbed his hand. It felt good to know that he was here for me. As**_

_**we got closer to the house it started to rain. He pulled up in my driveway. We ran through the rain up to my**_

_**front door. I ran to the bathroom i removed my hand and spat out the blood in my mouth.**_


End file.
